This invention relates to a belt buckle holder adapted to be mounted flush against a wall.
Perforated panels are commonly mounted on walls and fixtures of various kinds and configurations are hooked into the perforations of the panels for supporting merchandise, tools, kitchen utensils, and other objects. The fixtures, which extend completely through the perforations of the panel from front to back, are likely to cause scratching of the underlying surface.